Sequel to The Darkest Light
by Tama-freak-chan
Summary: Sequel to The Darkest Light, well sorta. R&R please and i'm open to any suggestions! As in new stories to write or anything! THANKIES!
1. Chapter 1

"You idiot Yusuke!" she screamed as she entered the room.  
"What did I do now?" he yelled as he came up behind her.  
"You know exactly what the hell you did!" she said sitting next to the window.  
"What's going on now?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.  
"He's being an idiot!" she yelled in response.  
"How?" he asked.  
"He thinks...oh hi..." she said realizing that others where in the room.  
"What has he done now?" Kuwabara asked her smuggly.  
"Nothing! She's being all weird again!" he yelled walking to the opposite window.  
"You guys are so weird." Kuwabara sighed.  
"How am i being weird?" Yusuke asked his friend.  
"You know what he did?" she yelled pointing at Yusuke.  
"What?" Kuwabara and Kurama asked at the same time.  
"HE TOUCHED ME!!!" she yelled. Kuwabara's eyes went wide and Kurama walked over to Yusuke and grabbed him by the hair.  
"What the heck man?!" he yelled as he was being dragged out the door.  
"You need to die." he answered calmly.  
"WHAT?! Kila, get your brother offa me!!!" he yelled as he was thrown to the ground.  
"NO!!! You deserve it!" Kila came out to see watch his punishment.  
"You know it was an accident!! She fell on me and...OWW!!" Kurama had slapped him in the face and smiled evilly.  
"Thank you!" Kila said content. "What kind of an example are you setting for your baby?!" Kila walked over to Yusuke who now had a red hand mark on his face and kicked him in the side.  
"OK, I get it!" he yelled and crawled back inside.  
"So...where exactly did he touch you?" Kurama asked nervously, his green eyes avoiding kila's brown ones.  
"Oh...uh...there..." she tilted her head down. Kurama looked at her with a confused look. "Down there..." she made the same movement.  
"I'm going to go murder him now!" Kurama speadely walked towards the door again.  
"It's OK, it was for a second and i gave him a nose bleed anyway!" Kila decided that Yusuke had been punished enough.  
"If you say so." he shrugged.  
"Kila!" a voice called from behind her. The two turned to see Keiko walking up to them holding her infant child in her arms.  
"Keik, and Yuyu!!" kila said running up to her. "Let me hold him." she asked most childlike.  
"Well of course!" Keiko gently handed her the baby. "How have you two been?" she asked with one hand on her back and one on her belly.  
"We've been fine, it's nice that you visit us!" Kila answered not taking her eyes of the infant in her arms. "Hello Yuyu, your so cute!"  
"Just like his father." Keiko said her eyes twinkling with passion.  
"Ha ha, OK...keep thinking that." Kila laughed, Kurama chuckled. "Keiko, would you join me to the kitchen, I think Boton left something for you there.  
"Really?" she answered walking ahead of him. The two left leaving Kila with the baby.  
"Your so cute wittow Yuyu. And so lucky!" she smiled and held the little baby close. She watched as he smiled and wiggled around. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before Yusuke came out screaming for his son.  
"YUYU!!!" he yelled as he took the child away from Kila.  
"Yusuke?!" Kila laughed.  
"Did the big scary lady hurt you? Did she?" he taunted as he snuggled his son. "OK..." kila had no more energy to fight with him, and she wouldn't dare hurt him while he was holding the baby.  
"It's getting late you guys, I'm about to leave...oh Yuyu's here!" Kuwabara said walking out.  
"Late...OMG!" Kila gasped and looked up. "It's tonight you know..." she said.  
"What? Really? Already?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yea...he said he would come three nights before my 21 birthday." Kila looked sadly towards the sky.  
"Wow, I can't beleive your going to be 21!" Kuwabara sighed, starring at his friend.  
"Can't believe I'm gonna be 121!" she corrected.  
"Whatever, you look like a 15 year old anyway!" Yusuke stuck his tong out at her. He frowned when he received just an empty glance in return. "What's the matter with you?" he asked sensing her negative energy.  
"I'm OK. I just, feel...like..." she looked up and let a tear escape her eye. Instantly Kuwabara closed in and patted her head.  
"It'll be ok, you have nothing to worry about." he attempted to comfert her.  
"I hope so KasaKuwa." she smiled, as she cleaned her tears.  
"Come on, let's go see where this kid's mother is." Yusuke said walking away. "She's in the kitchen." kila answered heading the opposite way. "Say bye to them k." she didn't turn back to see Kuwabara and Yusuke exchange worried glances.  
"Where's she going?" Kurama asked coming out of the kitchen followed by Keiko who was carrying a small bag.  
"Yusuke." she smiled.  
"She's off to think I think." he answered turning to give his son to his mother.  
"Why?" Kurama asked starring at his sisters body disappear behind a tree.  
"About tonight." Kuwabara answered walking down the stairs.  
"I wanted to show her something, oh well." Keiko shrugged. "What did he mean about tonight?"  
"Kil's uh...guy friend..." Yusuke said with an angry tone.  
"Oh him..." Keiko turned to see that Kuwabara had dissapeared.  
"I suppose that is reason to get upset." Kurama sighed.  
"She's happy, and worried." Keiko answered. "How would you know that? You don't have powers." Yusuke countered.  
"I don't need powers to see it! It's in her eyes!" she gloated, as her baby began to cry. She began to rock him to sleep.  
"Maybe we should stay, where's Yukina?" Keiko asked walking into the open room.  
"She went to the market. With Hiei!" Kurama answered and Yusuke giggled as the two of the followed.  
"Did he now?" Yusuke laughed and looked at Kurama who was smiling. "Isn't he being a good big brother!" Yusuke laughed again.  
"Yusuke, you'll wake him!" Keiko complained as she saw that Yusuke Jr. wiggled slightly.  
"Kazuma left?" a soft voice asked from the door way.  
"Yes, Yukina!" Yusuke answered surprised. He sat on a couch that was near the baby crib. The room used to be where he slept when he trained with Genkai, now it was transformed into a guest room for him and his family. Kurama sat next to Yusuke as Keiko put the baby in the crib. Yukina walked in and looked inside with a smile.  
"And Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"He's putting some things away." Yukina didn't take her eyes off the baby.  
"I'll go help him." Kurama walked out and headed to the Kitchen where he found the demon. "Hiei?" he was greeted with a glare.  
"Don't say anything!" he was eating cookies out of a jar that read "Kila's Hands Off." "You know she will find out." he laughed at his friend. It was so strange to think that his friend Hiei, a supposed cold blooded killer was eating cookies with a look of pleasure on his face. "She will, and what?" he challenged the red haired man.  
"Hiei, do you know what tonight is?" Kurama avoided an argument.  
"No, a full moon?" Hiei shrugged as he put the cap back on the jar and put it in it's place.  
"He's going to come back." Kurama said reluctantly.  
"That damned fool?" Hiei asked rolling his crimson eyes.  
"Yes, and Kila's worried about something." Kurama said, remembering what Keiko said.  
"So?" Hiei felt strange knowing that a past lover of his current "love" was returning.  
"After the night he possessed that man, he only comes whenever he wants, this time before her birthday. They are only friends now, you know that right?"  
"Yes, but..." Hiei blushed slightly. He had revealed his feelings to kurama that same night that Kila had become Darkness's girlfriend.  
He became softer over the years and had fallen passionately in love with her. He was especially happy when Darkness became weak and broke up with Kila, but he never revealed his feelings to her.  
"Hiei, your a different man now, tell her!" Kurama almost demanded.  
"No." Hiei yelled and pushed Kurama out of the way as he headed out. Kurama rolled his eyes.  
"Hiei, it's been six years!" Kurama continued after him.  
"Shut up!" Hiei was angry, because he knew he couldn't.  
"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled from his room. Hiei and Kurama where heading towards the training hall. "Where..." Kurama put his hand up and looked away as he followed Hiei into the hall.  
"What?" Yusuke found the gesture rude.  
"What's the matter?" Yukina asked Yusuke as she saw his expression.  
"Your damn...friend Hiei is ticking off Kurama." Yusuke almost spilled the long kept secret right there.  
"What did he do?" she tilted her head.  
"I don't know. Probably about tonight." Yusuke shrugged and turned to her.  
"Tonight?" she looked up to think. "Oh." she realized with a frown.  
"Yusuke, we're going to stay over tonight, i think it's best." Keiko said looking up from the crib.  
"Yea, your right." he agreed looking down at his shoes.  
"When do you think will be time?" Yukina asked feeling sad. "Midnight." Kila answered as she passed the door. Every one walked out to see her walking into the training hall.  
"I wouldn't..." Yusuke yelled running behind her. The girls went back inside.  
"Why?" she stopped, inches away from the door.  
"They're in there, arguing i think." he answered looking at the back of her head.  
"Dude...i think i made a mistake." she said, turning and revealing her flushed face. Her eyes where swollen from crying.  
"What happened?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"I..." she looked away and closed her eyes. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Yusuke held her tightly.  
"What is it?" he breathed.  
"I gave him..." she clenched his gray t-shirt. "What did you do?!" he begged thinking the worst.  
"I gave him up!" she yelled.  
"Oh, then you already saw him?" he asked.  
"No, I simply gave up, I don't want to see him again. I wanted you guys to tell him, to never return again." she cried.  
"Don't worry, we'll do it." he said letting go of her. He looked her over and remember the night that she was forced to kill the man she was now crying over. They where all much younger then, especially Kila. She had grown so much over the years, both physically and mentally. she dressed more feminine, she has embraced her feminine side. He looked at her with a brother's gaze.  
"Yusuke, can you do me a favor though?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"Anything." he smiled.  
"Can you give him this?" she reached her hand into her pocket and took out a small ring. The jewel on it gleamed in the bit of sun light that was left.  
"He gave you this?" Yusuke asked taking the little ring in his hand. "Yea." she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Yusuke braced for another breakdown but instead she smiled. "Thanks, I'm lucky to have you."  
she gave him a peck on the cheek and opened the door to the training hall.  
"You sound like a child!" Kurama yelled at Hiei. Hiei took his sword out of the sheath that was on the wall next to him.  
"Wow! Settle down there!" kila came rushing and took the sword from him. Hiei not realizing that he had taken it out, looked at it in shame.  
"Kila, when did...what's the matter?" Kurama looked at her worried as he noticed that her eyes where swollen.  
"I'm better now, because...Yusuke will tell you." she shrugged and put the sword away.  
"I, didn't mean to do..." Hiei attempted to defend himself for reaching for his sword.  
"Hiei, it's fine, your still used to using it so don't worry." she patted him on the shoulder in a playful manner.  
"Ok." Hiei looked down in shame, he hadn't touched his sword in over a year. He vowed to never kill with it again unless he had to.  
"Kurama, Yusuke told me you two where arguing, about what may i ask?" she was curious, not knowing that she was the subject.  
"Oh you know...man things." Kurama looked at Hiei for help.  
"Man things?" Kila was surprised by the lame excuse.  
"What you two debating which bikini model is hotter or something." the two looked at her with wide eyes, surprised that she would even give such a suggestion. "I kid!" she said when she saw their faces.  
"No, we where...talking about things!" Hiei tried.  
"Wow, you two are great at telling lies! I can't believe you two have been Yusuke's friends for years and still haven't learned a thing." she shook her head in disbelief.  
"You want us to be like him?" Kurama sounded almost offended.  
"No." Kila laughed, confusing the two more.  
"Well, I'm going to go away for a couple of night OK." kila said, receiving an unintended smack from Kurama. "What?"  
"Sorry, but why? Where? Why?" "Because I wanna, I dunno yet and because I wanna." she answered in order.  
"I'm serious!" kurama yelled, beginning to get frustrated.  
"Me too." she let the idea sink into their heads. Hiei seemed to be enjoying the matter though.  
"Doesn't this mean that you won't see, your friend?" he asked through a huge smile.  
"Yep, Yusuke and you guys will take care of it!" she instructed, taking out a piece of paper from her other pocket. "Give him this, but please don't read it OK." she handed Hiei the note. He nodded his head.  
"OK, thank you." she rushed through the door and headed for her room. Her room is the one that used to be Genkai's. Kila inherited the whole estate after Genkai passed on. She was also given an official name and was adopted by Genkai so she can own it. She made sure to keep the place in perfect condition. She turned many of the rooms into her friend's rooms. kurama no longer lived with his mother and step-father. He moved in with kila after he graduated from an University. kila decided not continue school and make a living teaching kids martial arts in the Training hall. She made decent money but what she really loved was her teaching adults. Once in her room, she opened her closet and reached up onto a shelf to get her suitcase. Kila was now taller slightly but still not tall enough to escape the comments of her friends.  
She opened her drowers one at a time and began to neatly place some of her clothes and belongings into the suit case. Once she was finished,  
she closed it and threw it on the ground. "I can't believe I'm running away!" she told the suit case.  
"I can't believe it either." a voice said from behind her.  
"What?!" she almost broke down in tears when she turned to fund the very man she was running from.  
"Why are you running away?" he asked.  
"I..." she was speechless, she was so surprised by him that she even trembled.  
"Are you afraid?" he asked taking a step towards her. In return she took a step back.  
"No. Why are you here so early? You said that you would come at midnight." she avoided his eyes.  
"I wanted to surprise you." he opened his hand and offered it to her. She stared at it. "What? All of a sudden you don't trust me?" he asked.  
"It's...not that it's just that...I'm tired of your Charade." she blurted.  
"Charade?" he was shocked by the sudden bluntness.  
"You, always come here, claiming to love me. Then you break up with me because you can no longer be near me because you have no powers when it seems you have enough. I don't understand why you didn't just stay here like i asked you!" she was completely sure that this would drive him away, unfortunately she was wrong.  
"I do love you, but you know that your friends hate me." he attempted to put his hand on her chin but she brushed it away.  
"So what, they could have given you a chance if you stayed." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Another thing, you why won't you stay now? Last time I asked you and you said that it was because of me. What does that mean?" she begged.  
"It means that i can't be trusted around you." "Then why are you here now? Why do you come visit me?" she looked at him in the eyes, determined to get an answer from him.  
"Because i can't stay away from you. Even if we are just friends now, we can still love each other in a different manner." he tried again but received the same thing.  
"No, I'm not that type of girl and you know that. It's either we're together or not!" she hardened her stare.  
"Look, I don't want to stay, but if your going to make me..."  
"I'm not making you do anything! You know what, I've had it! Come with me!" she kicked the suit case away and opened the door. She stomped out and into the hall.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"To see them." she banged the living room door open and walked inside. There she found just who she wished, Kurama sitting on the couch next to Hiei who was having a starring contest with the television and Yusuke in the arm chair next to him talking on his cell phone. They all stood up at the sight of the man behind Kila.  
"What is he doing here?" Hiei spat.  
"He came early, give him the things." she demanded. Yusuke walked over and handed him the ring. Hiei threw the note at his feet.  
"What's this?" the man asked looking at the paper and the ring.  
"Good bye!" she said running to Kurama's side.  
"You heard her, leave." Kurama repeated.  
"This isn't over! I will return and get the truth from you!" he disappeared in the blink of an eye. "I can't believe i just did that." Kila wailed. Kurama held her arm and sat down on the couch. she did the same.  
"You did the right thing." Hiei said as he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders from behind the couch.  
"I heard yelling...Kila?" Yukina walked through the door and was surprised to find Kila crying next to her brother. "He's not coming back?" "Hopefully not." Yusuke answered.  
"Oh." Yukina smiled sympathetically at Kila who looked at her with despair.  
"Thank you guys!" she cried.  
"Yukina, is everything all...right?" Keiko walked in and saw her friends looking sad.  
"Yea, it is now." Kila made an attempt to smile but she just couldn't.  
"We believe you." Keiko sighed. Every one in the room sighed as Kila let her emotions get the best of her and she cried more. They all stayed like this until late at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2:

The next morning was a difficult one. Everyone was quiet when they ate breakfast. A chair at the head of the long square table was empty.

Kila was still in her room. No one dared to disturb her. Keiko was also gone but because she was feeding her baby. There sat Yukina, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara who came by early in the morning. No one spoke, until Hiei let his fork hit the plate hard. "I've had enough." He said getting up and taking his plate to the sink.

"Me too..." Yusuke and Kuwabara said the same slouching back in their chairs.

"Let me take your plates." Yukina said coldly. Everyone else looked at each other confused.

"Are you ok?" Kuwabara asked Yukina.

"Yes." she said not facing him.

"Yukina, what's the matter?" Kuwabara asked demanding an answer.

"Nothing." she said slamming down the dishes into the sink. This surprised every one even Hiei who was in the kitchen starring out the window.

Their Crimson eyes met and he asked her what the matter was without a word. "Nothing." she said softer, looking away.

"We can tell, why are you angry?" Kurama asked walking into the kitchen, she had never acted this way.

"Kila...told me that you're to blame..." she covered her mouth and stared at Kurama frightened.

"What?" he begged.

"I...can't!" she ran out as fast as she could.

"Wait, Yukina!" he ran after her but was stopped by Hiei, who offered to talk to her.

"I guess." Kurama gave in and sat back in his chair.

"What did she say?" Yusuke asked.

"She said that Kila told her that it was my fault...for something." he looked sad, thinking of what his sister could blame him for.

"You think she meant..." Yusuke looked at Kurama. "About her friend?" Kurama let out a snarl of anger.

Trough clenched teeth and said, "Yea." Kurama never seemed more enraged than at this moment. Kuwabara just stared at where his love was standing moments before.

"She was angry at all of us probably." he said not looking away from the spot.

"Why do you say that?" Yusuke asked.

"She was being cold to all of us, even Hiei." he looked away and found Kurama's flaming gaze.

"How could any of this possibly be my fault?" Kurama pondered out load.

"Your still on that?" Yusuke asked getting ready for him to attack.

"Yes, I see nothing that could possibly be my fault!" he yelled. At that moment Hiei came in and smiled.

"She blames you for something you won't believe!" Hiei said as he came back in. He chuckled as he thought about it. Kurama stared at him anger.

"What does she blame me for?" he asked closing his eyes to calm himself.

"I can't tell you, kila made Yukina promise and I promised her..."

"Tell me!" he yelled.

"Don't beat yourself up, it's a good thing." Hiei laughed.

"What?" the other three asked confused. "Then why was your...Yukina acting like that?"

"It was an act...haha." he laughed again.

"I need to talk with Kila." Kurama stood and stomped out.

"You know when he gets mad, he acts like a kid." Yusuke commented to the other two who laughed loudly.

"Not like before, he used to be scary." Kuwabara said snorting.

"Yea, remember..." Kila came in with bags under her eyes. She smiled at her friends sleepily. "Did you talk to your brother yet?" Yusuke asked stopping mid sentence.

"No, why?" she asked softly.

"He's looking for you." he answered raising his brows at Kuwabara.

"Let him find me, I'm hungry." she shrugged walking into the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke and Hiei worried.

"I know, she never lets any one..."find her" ever!" Yusuke said surprised in a whisper. The three where huddled together.

"I think that what happened is affecting her." Hiei commented.

"That must be it." Yusuke nodded. Kuwabara stared at her back as she rummaged through the fridge.

"There's some food in the container..." Kuwabara started to suggest.

"Thanks." she found what he was saying and shoved it into the microwave. Once it was finished, she fished for a spoon in the drawer beside her and ate it standing up, her back facing her friends.

"She's acting really strange!" Yusuke commented to the other two, not lifting his gaze from the back of her head.

"She must feel awful." Kuwabara stood up to get a drink and kila felt him try and put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly left the kitchen to avoid them. "I was right." he shrugged and filled a cup with tap water.

Meanwhile, Kurama was in Kila's room knocking on the bathroom door to see if she was inside. He received no answer and he decided to look elsewhere. He was inches away from the door when the person he sough appeared, her face flushed and fresh tears where escaping her eyes.

"Kila..." Kurama stood there, stunned.

"Ku..." her eyes widened as she let the container hit the ground with a low thud. She still held the spoon in her hand. She cleaned her tears at once, not letting it go.

"I wanted to talk to you." he breathed in hard.

"What about?" she was breathing oddly.

"Yukina..."

"So she told you?" she didn't let him finish, she smiled at him.

"No, not all of it." Kurama looked at his sister, completely confused.

"I blame you for not letting me be happy with him." she shrugged and picked up what she dropped.

"What? How could that possibly be my fault?" he tried to defend himself, something he didn't realize he didn't need to do.

"I thank you though." she hugged him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Wh...how?" he was even more confused.

"Yea, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have realized that it was a mistake to be with him." Fresher tears started to form in her eyes, "R...really?" he blinked, feeling slightly better. "Then why was Yukina mad at me?" he asked feeling her eyes drink up his emotions.

"I told her to...I'll explain it." she put what she was holding on her counter and sat down on her bed. Kurama followed her. "I asked her to act like that so that you would come talk to me." she shrugged.

"Why would you do that? Why didn't you just come to me in the first place?" he asked standing in front of her.

"I don't know. I was angry at the time. I guess it was my way of venting." she looked at him nervously and gave him a little smile.

"I..." he blinked.

"We can talk now." she said gripping his hand and pulling him towards her side. "Ok, so, first of all, I don't love him anymore. Second, I can't tell you who I do love. Third, let's forget about everything and just let the time pass." she smiled at him again, forcing Kurama to smile too.

"Ok." he nodded and let out a giant, stress reliving, sigh. "Even if you don't have to tell me who it is." he smirked as he thought trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Now. I'm going to take a shower and I want to eat something other than left overs today." she stood and entered her bathroom, leaving Kurama alone.

"She sure is something." he shook his head as he headed out the door. When he turned the knob and pulled, three bodies fell before his feet.

"Hi, how you doing... hahahahahahha." Yusuke stood up as fast as he could and tried to greet him. Kuwabara and surprisingly enough Boton stood moments later.

"You guys...are so crazy." he laughed full heartedly and walked past his friends.

"He didn't yell at you guys, wow." Boton nodded in amazement.

"You where here too!" Kuwabara reminded her.

"Yea, but he never yells at me." she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Yea, true." Kuwabara said nodding.

"I'll see Kila now." Boton walked into her friend's room and shut the door.

"Kila, it's me." She said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey Bo, I'll be out in a while." She yelled back.

"I'll be in the kitchen…or the living room." She laughed, "Or the bathroom." She heard Kila laugh as she walked back out.

"So, is she ok?" Yusuke asked while walking with Boton in the hallway.

"Why wouldn't she be?" she asked worried.

"So you didn't know about last night?" Yusuke asked. When she shook her head he briefed her on all the on goings from the night before.


End file.
